Flickering Sonshine
by LOLChanny819
Summary: They said it was Hollywood that changed her, but I knew better. It was all my fault. And I was determined to make it right. Channy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!

**Hey everyone! I just thought I'd write a little one shot since I'm in the mood to write about something deep, and because you guys are so awesome! Please tell me what you think! Oh, and to any of you who may have read Letting Her Go, I considered adding to it, but don't you think that for that particular story, it's best to leave the ending to the imagination? **

Flickering Sonshine

They say Hollywood changed her, but I know it was me. She had told me she loved me, and I had fled. And that was my mistake.

I'm sure I loved her too; in fact, I still love her. But I was scared. I had closed my walls so no one could get in, and yet somehow she had. I think that's what scared me the most.

I hear the media talk about what a diva she is, about how mean she's become. They say it's just showbiz, but I know better. I know I caused this.

She could've been young forever; a perfect image of innocence. But I stained her with pain, and I haven't ever really forgiven myself for that.

You see, we had been dating for about three months, and she finally told me she loved me. I'm sorry to say that I may have yelled. I may have told her she was worthless, that I would never love her. I tried to tell her she meant nothing to me. Anything to protect the shell that surrounded me. I couldn't let her in; it was too hard. It was too dangerous.

So I took the next bus out and never looked back. Except I did. I watched her on So Random! and even Mackenzie Falls, since she had to star in it to keep it running. I had left, so the show would have gone down the tubes. But she stepped in to protect everyone.

They had all grown to be friends with her and the other Randoms, a fact I had not overlooked. That was one of the other things that scared me. In fact, I look now and realize that I was most afraid of change. But I'm not anymore.

So I take a step into the unsuspecting studio, a place I haven't stepped into for over four years, a place I promised myself I would never go back to. I'm surrounded by old friends and fans, though right now I just want to see _her_. The pretty brunette they all called a diva.

So I push past them and walk over to my old set. When the director sees me step out from the shadows, he drops his microphone and stares, jaw dropped, while I just shrub meekly. Soon everyone's running to me, with shouts of 'You're back!' and 'Why'd you leave?' but all I can see is her. She's standing over by the chocolate fountain, looking more beautiful than I can remember. And in that instant, we both catch each other's eyes, and I tell her everything, with one simple look.

I can see everything in her too, how much she hates who she's become, how worried she was about me, how much she hated me, and how much she still loves me. The last one shocks me, but she sees it mirrored in my eyes, and slowly makes her way over to me.

Everyone has departed by now, and they all watch as she wordlessly stands in front of me. I mutter, "I'm sorry." And see in her eyes that she's hurt, but forgives me.

She sees in my eyes that I never want to hurt her again, that I never wanted to in the first place, and that I've realized that I absolutely love her, with all my heart.

I tentatively wrap my arms around her in a warm embrace, and she lays her head on my chest. "I missed you." She whispers. And this time, she doesn't even have to look up to know that I missed her too.

I hold her tight, never wanting to let go, and in that instant, I know, in my heart, that everything will be okay again. And I also know that she forgives me, and that this time, neither of us will ever let go.

**Wow. I'm not really sure where that came from. I kept trying out different things, but this one seemed the best. For some reason, with this, I feel I can portray Chad better. I don't really know, why don't you tell me? ;)**

**SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
